stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jockship
Jockship is the twelfth episode of the fifth season. Tagline After the match fixing incident involving the Springfield Isotopes and the Arlen Longhorns, the most stressful baseball moment in the life of Homer Simpson is about to arrive, as the Tal Shiar investigates into this matter. Summary Act One In the family house of the Simpsons, Bart Simpson and his girlfriend, Katie Falsone, are studying algebra-related content and the latter tells Otto Mann that she wanted to pull out of the game fixing scheme because she had an overarching desire to win. T'Val has come to arbitrate an oratory joust between Bart and Katie pertaining to academics, as well as teaching Bart about the art of comparison, when the Tal Prai'ex was out looking for Katie. The mafiosi were beamed up shortly thereafter and interrogated in the presence of Homer Simpson, with the latter saying that he repaid the embezzled funds to the government. Act Two Brianna Reiss gets to interrogate some baseball players about the causes or the reasons behind this match-fixing scheme is that they could also get, in addition of the first draft pick, a better schedule for the next year. And that some of these players needed money as they had families to feed. The local police seized a ledger belonging to the mafiosi and they had it beamed up for further scrutiny. While the mafiosi claimed that it contained all of their weapons transactions, but they wanted to cross-check whether the ledger contained weapons or gambling transactions with a phone directory and whether players were involved. Act Three Katie, convinced that Bart's father was innocent after reading the newspapers, decided to set out on her journey pertaining to the search for clues. T'Val was also convinced that Homer was innocent and asked to beam both him and Katie up. Once in the brig, Katie tells the players that she turned the game fixing scheme down and that she was coerced to enter it; she never really wanted to implement it. Down on the surface, Bart Simpson referred to an as a "jockship" in a writing assignment about how he saw his future, for which he ran, with Lisa, to a science laboratory in town. Act Four Professor Frink activated the astrology machine and Bart got in it first. His projected future involved participating in the Olympic Games as a cellphone thrower, while Lisa's permitted her to attend any university she wanted and Maggie (their younger sister) being a Tal Shava sniper. At the same moment, on the bridge, the baseball players say that, because of Homer's antics, the mafia could not pay the players anymore and Katie then tells them that she wanted the team to look better in the event of a transfer. Uhlan Torvar got troubling news from Arlen, where the yakuzas tricked the Longhorns in cheating. Act Five The assets of the yakuzas being seized, they were able to pay everyone who was defrauded. The Judge Advocate General officer then contacted the bridge, telling the bridge officers that Homer's money laundering case was not cleared up yet, yet the mafiosi are to be executed. Homer resigned as a result. Bart announces his father that he would study law later in his life, while the Tal Shiar gave new instructions for the executions of the mafiosi to Neleras and . Ulduar then uses the transporters to beam the mafiosi to outer space, where they are dying of breathlessness. External link *Jockship on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes